The present disclosure relates to a seat cushion member for use in a vehicle seat.
A seat cushion member for use in a vehicle seat comprises a cushion frame, a cushion pad supported by the cushion frame, and so on.
For example, a cushion frame disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-117407 (Patent Document 1) comprises two side frames extending along a seat front-rear axis and a load receiving member stretched between the side frames.
In the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, the side frames are positioned immediately below a cushion pad. Thus, when an occupant, such as a passenger, sits on a seat cushion member, the cushion pad is compressively deformed by the occupant's own weight, whereby buttocks of the occupant get close to one of the side frames.